


Double kill

by Alas



Category: Dog Day Afternoon (1975), Heat (1995), Taxi Driver (1976)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: Neil，以资深劫匪的身份，判定Sonny是可造之才。





	1. Chapter 1

他们说胡狼可以识别出另一头胡狼，哪怕它在看《狂野星球》。  
Neil认为这是胡扯，或者他们只想跟他开开玩笑。胡狼不看《狂野星球》。探索频道也许有可能，但《狂野星球》太扯了。  
Neil识别出另一头胡狼，那一位正在盯着银行大门，坐在一家意大利餐馆的阳伞底下。  
那是个低于平均身高的男人，面容英俊，然而看着他的脸你最先注意的一定是那双几乎和他的墨镜片一样大的眼睛。Neil决定叫他Sonny，保险的猜测，很多血气方刚、热衷铤而走险的帮派成员都叫Sonny。  
于是Neil走过去，坐在他对面：“Sonny？”  
他几乎惊跳，鼻尖渗出汗水——尽管这是个可爱的五月早晨。Neil知道自己猜对了。  
“抱歉，我肯定认错人了。你看起来像一个熟人。”Neil说，但他坐着没动。  
“呃，没关系。”Sonny说，“你吓了我一跳。我是说，我也叫Sonny。”  
“真巧。”  
他们相互交换了几个重名的笑话。老天啊，你知道美国人有多不擅长取名字？等Sonny反应过来，Neil指向街对面的银行，说那类小银行的值班表也一样。如果你知道怎么抢劫这家银行，全美国都不在话下。  
Neil看见Sonny眼里有些东西闪过。胡狼立起耳朵。  
“每天下午下班前半小时，会有辆车把现金提走。在那之前十五分钟，职员和大堂经理已经在考虑晚饭。如果全美国都是这样，单靠新墨西哥就能解决我的家庭麻烦。”Sonny说，他嘴角带着一点笑意。如果Neil显得反感或者怀疑，立刻能把这句话变成一个玩笑那种笑意。  
Neil认真地看着Sonny，微微偏了偏头，示意他往下说。

分别的时候，Neil拉住Sonny：“离掉你的老婆，分掉你的情人，绝交你的朋友。给他们钱，别给他们麻烦。那之后，我们才能好好坐下来谈生意。”  
Neil借着握手塞给Sonny一张纸条，上边有个新注册的电子信箱，连用户名带密码。他没指望收到Sonny的消息，不过仍然每天打开邮箱看一眼。一周之后，未发出邮件箱里多了一封无内容邮件，题目叫做“成了”。

事实证明Sonny还是个新手，Neil花了另外两周才教会他如何锁定日常细节，也不要忽略突然的改动。这两周花得值，等他们身在古巴，每个人账户里都多了五十万美元。  
新手都爱大肆挥霍，Sonny也不例外，他花了四十万自杀。  
Sonny把保险公司的钱留给妻儿，剩下的十万块分别给了什么Leon和Sal。Sonny说等到明年，Leon就是个女人了。他没说为什么要给Sal。  
Neil吞下评论，只是提醒Sonny，死亡现场加新护照顶多二十五万。一定要美国护照，也不过三十五。他可以再给妻儿省出五万块。  
Sonny的大眼睛看着他，很多心思在里边闪动。最后Sonny说他没办法忍受自己的孩子怀疑爸爸是罪犯，哪怕一丁点怀疑都不行。所以他留着钱反正没什么用。  
很难说哪些东西触动了Neil哪跟神经，确定的是这让他改变主意，带着Sonny一起到了哈瓦那。  
活见鬼，我有个学徒！Neil想。  
起床之后，喝第一杯咖啡之前，这个念头总会吓他一跳。

Neil带着学徒Sonny重访纽约是两年后的事。他们要为拉斯维加斯做准备，Bank系列酒店之中的一个。  
Sonny信了一半，因为那家酒店不是Bank系列最闪的明珠，最多能搜出一百万现金——Neil标准的一半。  
拉斯维加斯是纽约这颗心脏流出来的血，而这一切都要追溯回一九二零年的禁酒法案：从沙漠里刨出拉斯维加斯的西格尔还在街头……  
Sonny完全没法理解Neil对禁酒法案时期、对意大利黑帮和犹太黑帮的热爱。要他说，他们应该已经在内华达州的旅馆里研究平面图，而不是在纽约图书馆里写笔记。  
还得把眼镜翻出来带着。Sonny觉得自己像个专为散碎客户打官司的末流辩护律师。他叹了口气，重重合上资料。坐在对面的一伙学生同情地看看他。  
别伤心，哥们儿，总有毕业的一天。Sonny透过从他们的厚片眼镜看到这句话。  
他翻了下眼睛，转身离开。  
纽约比Sonny记忆里冷，也比他记忆里忙乱。他在华尔街转了一圈，拍了点照片，也帮亚洲来的旅行团拍了几张。Sonny想去自己住的街区看一眼。从观光巴士上远远看一眼，不会有什么损失，对吧？Sonny把手伸到口袋里摸零钱，准备买一张地铁票。他已经把钱拿在手里，一声尖叫让他猛然转身。  
不是人的尖叫，是警车。Sonny看见两个警察从里边下来，嬉闹着关上车顶，进了咖啡馆。  
Sonny缓缓吐出一口气。这像个预兆，他已经离开这些东西，就不该再回去。Neil教给他的。于是Sonny买了另一张票，去某个他只听过名字的地方。

刚出地铁站Sonny就后悔了。  
一颗子弹从某栋楼里飞出来，沿抛物线下落，几乎砸在Sonny头上。  
更多枪声传来。还有女人——女孩在尖叫。一群帮派成员在高声咒骂，被狠狠诅咒的那边一言不发。很快，一边的枪声停了。Sonny看见更多黑帮成员从远处一家餐馆里跑出来，边做手势边赶来。  
Sonny猜想自己应该有个计划，Neil教给他万事要有计划。  
于是Sonny计划拔出自己的格洛克22，一个备用弹夹放在便于取放的风衣暗袋，大步冲进楼里。  
他也是这么做的。  
结果Sonny忽略了自己是个低于平均身高的人，这表示骑士很可能比他高，并绝对受了伤。  
Travis Bickle的血从Sonny风衣一直浸到贴身背心，Sonny让他放轻松，发现另一只手里拖着的雏妓花名也叫“Easy”。场面有点混乱。  
等他们绕过一连串巷子跑到街上，局面缓解许多。Sonny给“Easy”一把钞票和硬币，让她去电话亭报警。Travis坚持自己请客，直到他晕过去。  
Sonny听见黑帮挫败的咒骂忽远忽近，盼着“Easy”及时找到电话亭，也盼着附近的警察没有被收买得太彻底。他再加了把力气，把Travis从地上扛起来，继续朝他记忆里的地下诊所走过去。  
对了，Sonny还盼着里边的兽医还在原位，而且仍旧厌恶黑帮。

Travis睁开眼睛，看到一个极度紧张的Sonny。他们身在一间普通的一居室，带家具出租那种房间。即使Sonny也能在六步之内从一头跨到另一头。  
Sonny手里还攥着一叠报纸。  
“嘿。”Travis说。  
Sonny当即凝住，转身对着他：“嘿。”  
他们对视了一会儿，Travis先移开视线。  
“谢谢。”他说。  
“呃，不客气。”Sonny回答。  
Sonny站在原地，转了转脚脖子，最终下决心朝Travis走过来，把报纸展开给他看。  
“我在这儿住了一周？”  
“这儿是安全的。我们买了整栋公寓。”Sonny说，“你上报纸了。”  
Travis的血管里还有太多止痛药。就按Sonny建议的，他暂时放过“我们”，专心看报纸。  
倒是没有上《纽约时报》头条，然而稍小一点的报纸给了一整版。有枪战现场还原，有“Easy”——Iris的口述，有她的父母写给无名出租车司机英雄的感谢信。  
问题是，大伙不约而同地认为Travis已被黑帮沉了东河。  
“她回家读书去了。”Travis说。新闻专用的小字让他头疼，他很想再睡一会儿。  
Sonny在摇晃他，那可真疼。Travis听见Sonny问要不要去纠正报纸。  
“何必扫兴。”Travis说。他立刻睡着了。

Neil非常不想要个新同伙。见义勇为不是做贼之道，但是目前Travis还在轮椅上被Sonny推着走，还被止痛药弄得昏昏沉沉。Neil想他没什么别的选择。  
何况他有现金和武器要带，重病人是最好的掩护。  
在飞机上，Travis就醒了。他看看四周空荡荡的头等舱，除了他们三个没有其他旅客。Neil就坐在身边看书，Travis忽略他，眼神四处游移，直到看见Sonny为止。Sonny在第一排睡觉，裹着两条毛毯缩成一团，椅背放到最低。Travis的视线转回Neil身上，他挑了下眉毛。  
“你也是罪犯？”Travis问。  
Neil几乎要开始喜欢他了。  
Neil用一个意味深长的微笑表示“是的，我是罪犯”，又比了比耳朵。小心窃听。  
Travis脸上现出又警惕、又挑衅的神情，还是用正常的音量：“黑帮？”  
Neil摇头。  
“黑帮让人恶心。”Travis接着说，“他们制造垃圾——不，他们把好人变成垃圾。”  
“确实让人恶心。”Neil说，也用起正常的音量，“我是劫匪。正要对黑帮下手。”  
“唔。”Travis说。  
Neil重新拿起书，示意谈话到此结束。Travis挣扎着打开座位前边的小电视，随便挑了部歌舞片。  
Neil希望他有欺骗自己的习惯，这样就能避免承认他其实挺喜欢Travis。  
想当英雄，想当大人物，无所畏惧地命令生活变成自己想要的样子，同时又切实冷静地做计划。  
就像看着镜子。  
天呀，两个学徒！

Sonny说酒店每天夜里十一点清点当日流水，老虎机要等散客客流减退才入账，轮盘、牌桌的大额现金在两点钟就积累得相当可观。最妙的是，一伙俄罗斯富豪即将抵达，为避免两边保镖发生枪战，酒店经理命令自己的人不得带枪入场。  
“经理坚信Bank把黑帮打点好了。美国本土罪犯不敢闹事。”Sonny说。  
“真的？”Travis嗤之以鼻。  
他从Sonny那儿得到一个白眼。  
“两点钟，我们准时进去，三分钟之后出来。Sonny控制人群。记住，只能有两声枪响，鸣枪示警，和第一个傻瓜的脚。”Neil说，盯着Sonny直到他认真点头，然后转向Travis，“挡着逃生路线。帮Sonny留意保安和觉得自己是牛仔的傻瓜，你也只能有两声枪响。此外别忘了自己的工作，你的工作是什么？”  
“挡着逃生路线。只有我能拦在路上，没人能进来，没人能出去，没人能站着不动挡路。”Travis说。  
两点钟，Neil停掉赌场背景音乐，Sonny开了第一枪。Neil信任他——信任自己的教学能力，然而一直悬着心，生怕听到一串连射。没有。他妈的没有。  
他们在赌场里优哉游哉地待了三分钟。俄罗斯富豪好像以为这是即兴表演，高声大笑，也可能是大骂。他们没人带武器。  
你看，刻板印象多么有害。  
仿佛上帝爱他们，非要把这一天变得更美。还有一群可遇而不可求的模范人质，从衣香鬓影的豪客到老虎机百家乐那边挤成一团的市民，都顺从得像拍电影。除了有一个傻乎乎的旅行推销员想自拍留念，被Sonny踩碎了相机。  
回程路上Travis把车开得飞快，一连换了四辆才开始遵守限速，平稳抵达机场。  
Neil的私人飞机在跑道上渐渐加速，最终一跃而起，被气流托上空中。拉斯维加斯在机翼下摇摇晃晃。  
Sonny扒着窗口，指给他们看街上狂奔的车灯：“有多少在追我们？”  
“一半。”Travis说。  
“才一半？你伤了我的心。”Sonny说。  
Travis把胳膊重重拍在Sonny背上。Sonny又疼又恼火，想把他甩开，而Travis比他结实得多。两人纠缠不休。最后以堆在一起大笑告终。  
“我才不信，我才不信那是我们做的！”Travis大声说。Sonny笑得没法呼吸。  
“嘿，你们俩。”Neil说，把平装书使劲一合。  
这让Travis和Sonny安静了大约五分钟。  
Neil翻过一页，忍不住对着斯蒂芬•金的泥泞怪兽微笑。  
没关系，随他们去吧。Neil想。

“没人想起来告诉我？没人——他妈的——想起来——告诉——他妈的——我——？！”Vincent在线索墙前，每踏一步嚷出来一个词，在传真照片上死死楔进一颗图钉，待会儿得找羊角锤才能把钉子起出来。  
“内华达离LA远得很。”缉毒组的人在隔壁嚷嚷，“我敢说那边都听见了。”  
Vincent一把拉开办公室门，冲到走廊上大骂。一个老警探伸手捂住实习生的耳朵。  
等Vincent回来，他觉得听到了全部组员和在一块儿的无声叹息。  
“听着，头儿。消息传来的时候才早晨六点。等照片传真又等了半个多小时。我们能怎么样？把你从老婆床上拖出来——”  
肯定有人一肘把剩下的话打了回去。Vincent Hanna的私人生活不能被提及，那是禁语，那是封印，那是you- know-what。倒不是Vincent会骂得比刚才难听，他连骂都不会骂，只是在脸上闪过“那种表情”，用疲惫的眼神深深地、深深地看你一眼。  
然后你会自责到死。  
“抱歉，头儿。我猜离三次婚不好过——”  
我希望这傻小子的肋骨被捅断。Vincent想，瞪了他一眼。  
“Vin，冷静点，行吗？”  
啊，好极了。久违的“老伙计式”发言。有多久，一个礼拜？  
“感恩节假期要到了，Hanna。咱自己的罪犯都要发起疯，给老婆孩子挣火鸡吃。”说话的人敲敲历年统计图表，“内华达有自己的警察。”  
Vincent深深吸了口气，憋了三秒钟再吐出去。警方的心理医生说这对控制脾气有帮助。他的视线把办公室里站着的每个组员都扫过一遍，确认每个人都开始坐立不安，Vincent才开口。  
他指向糊成一团的照片上，钢笔帽那么大的蒙面人之一：“这，是Neil McCauley。”  
Vincent再次听到了无声叹息合唱。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

在瑞士，Neil才停止转机，带着两个学徒（学徒！两个！）找了一间滑雪小屋。  
他说现在才是最难的考验。忍住不炫耀，忍住不大肆挥霍。尤其是被某个有钱的混球斜眼看了之后，不掏出一英寸千元大钞甩在他脸上。  
Neil对最后这个例子相当满意。这取材于真实生活。  
可是Sonny还在吐，Travis因为时差昏昏欲睡。中介会以为他们是对冲基金经理押着儿子和侄儿来戒毒瘾。  
Neil担心的事情没有发生。Sonny在一连串机场里的一个买了副扑克，还有几本厚实的小说。Travis只给自己买了一套法语教材和配套CD。结果只有Neil买了点贵东西，现在他们有一辆保时捷Macan，专门换了雪地胎。还有一辆捷豹藏在车库里，也是加装雪地胎的SUV。然而除了Travis开两个小时的车去镇上买吃的，谁也不去碰这两辆车。  
在逐渐变长的夜里，Neil只能听到Sonny慢悠悠地翻书，还有Travis用很低、很低的声音背动词变格。  
Neil准备好了严厉喝止心浮气躁的学徒，教给他们什么叫自律。但他已经把整套《黑暗之塔》都看完了。  
Neil清清嗓子：“有人想学打猎吗？”  
Sonny放下《教父》那一连串电影、原著、修订版中的某一本，有点被打扰的样子。Travis和他交换了一个眼神。  
突然出现了某种让Neil很想挑起眉毛的气氛。  
“所以，有人想学打猎吗？”  
两个年轻人的枪法突飞猛进，对杀死动物仍然毫无兴趣，打落了许多松塔。他们更偏好滑雪和钓鱼。Sonny不管什么天气都会去河边钓两三条鱼，用各种方法弄熟。Sonny说他会在Travis的健康食谱下照顾好大家。  
大家包括他自己和Neil，换句话说，三分之二的居民。真是了不起。  
Travis说他开始沉迷其中了。  
“那是因为你总买全麦面包和蔬菜！我缺乏营养！”Sonny说。  
“我也买全脂牛奶，还有鸡蛋。蛋白质从这里边来！”Travis说，“不然你想吃什么？”  
“炸鸡块！薯条！披萨！汉堡！”Sonny像喊战斗口号似的嚷嚷。  
“垃圾食品才会杀死你！”  
“我视死如归！”  
Neil听见争吵声渐渐低下去。当天晚上，Travis从镇上买了块9英寸披萨，让Sonny和Neil分着吃，自己仍然坚持健康食谱。  
比起翻热过的披萨，Neil还更喜欢健康食谱。不过他什么也没说。如果你懒得开两小时车去买吃的，就别挑剔。Neil的原则之一。Sonny乐意嚷嚷，那是他自己的事。  
不多管闲事也是Neil的原则之一。尤其在狭小的封闭空间里。你永远不知道哪一件破事会让你恨不得瞎了才好。

“她要钱，给她。要女儿，给她。能有多难？”Vincent想把两只拳头都砸在桌上。可是他不能砸律师的桌子，即使是离婚律师。  
“可是，Hanna先生。她出轨在先，我们可以在法庭上提交——Hanna先生？”律师长叹一声，摘下眼镜，“你还在听我说话吗？”  
Vincent极其做作地从报纸上抬起头：“我吗？当然没有！我是老手，他妈的这是我第三次离婚，不用听安全指导。要什么都给她，把这事儿快点了解了，好吗？”  
律师摊开两手，摆出无声祈求和听天由命建有的姿势，终于承认自己今天没法把咨询时间拖到两小时。  
“既然你这样说，Hanna先生。”律师皱起眉头，因为Vincent又把报纸拿起来，这一回演得非常逼真，好像他真在上边看到比自己的离婚重要百倍的东西。  
“Hanna先生！”律师说，伸手要去抢报纸。  
Vincent比他更敏捷，律师失手之下，几乎摔在桌上。  
“要什么都给他，尽快把这事儿了结。”Vincent说，眼睛还盯着报纸，他出了门。

“这是Neil的同伙。”Vincent忙着把照片从报纸上剪下来，只剩最后一个角连着的时候，他格外用心地捏起报纸，免得把照片剪坏。“这是一个。这是另一个。”  
有人万分不耐烦，从鼻子里叹气。  
Vincent把照片钉在线索墙上，回头看着他的队伍。他早料到了，可是没人对着一排“又来了”的眼神还能压住脾气。  
或许Neil McCauley能。去他的。  
“看！你们看不出来？”Vincent在赌场案照片里狠狠戳了几下，又指着前些天纽约枪战的报导。遇难的出租车司机有正面照，还有一张显得很不高兴的生活照。另附一张枪战现场的照片，附近刚好住了个摄影爱好者，抢拍到了两个帮派成员和半个逃走的背影。  
“呃……我不知道，Vin。那个只有半个屁股。”  
Vincent决定忽略他，愤怒管理课程教了。  
“这两个人，比上次的同伙年轻，没有案底。答案：McCauley在搜集学徒。他们会再次下手，目标更大。”  
另一个人掩着嘴，打了个能把下巴弄脱的哈欠。  
“我，呃，我不是什么抢银行专家，也不是大款。我说，看看这皮鞋——上次挨整的赌场跟你心爱的McCauley可不配。才一百五十万？三个人分？”  
“一百万，顶多一百万。剩下的是老板用来骗保的。”  
响起一片啧啧声。Vincent使劲敲档案墙。  
“头儿，这阵子案子多。加上你心里不好受，我们懂。可是……”他呲牙咧嘴地耸耸肩，比了比照片，“这有点扯。”  
“他们要再次下手。我知道。我能闻到。我能闻到！”Vincent几大步跨到他面前，死死瞪着，“你不能？”  
Vincent得到一个更难看的咧嘴。  
“行了，老大。”另一个拍拍Vincent，“即使他们再下手，鬼知道是哪里。你总不能花自己的带薪假，跑去蹲点。”  
Vincent偏过头，饶有兴趣地看看他。  
“老大……”  
“好主意。”Vincent说，鲜有地心平气和。

拉斯维加斯！  
旁边的一个小城市，堪萨斯。  
在漫画里，这儿是七大机密圣地之一，和韦恩庄园并列。在Neil的世界——谢天谢地——只是个普通的、灰扑扑的小城市，挤满想要去远处一步登天的青少年。  
“我不想听到任何人——我说的是你们俩之中任何一个，在维加斯被逮住。”Neil认真看过Sonny和Travis，“上一次你们俩做得很好，我很欣赏。现在才到了最难的时候。”  
“我以为在山里那阵子是‘最难的时候’。”Sonny说。  
Travis笑了。Neil一点也不觉得好笑。  
“这一行里每一秒都是最难的时候。除非你想退休到阿提卡监狱。”Neil说，皱起眉头，摆出最严厉的脸色。

事实上，Vincent的确打算用带薪假去蹲点。只要他查出是哪个点。  
Vincent把听筒换到另外一边耳朵，用肩膀夹紧：“你他妈的等我说完！现在所有的警察和黑帮都挤在维加斯，加强保卫一类的屁事。警察和黑帮不能凭空变出来，所以——所以维加斯周边没人守着。你懂吗？没人！”  
“回答是‘不’。让我们直说，Neil McCauley没在LA动手，就不是你的责任。随他去，好吗？让维加斯那伙人丢大脸。”  
“他不——”Vincent忍住另外一句脏话，随后觉得自己做得相当不错，便自在地亮起嗓门，“McCauley是个贼！贼！银行劫匪！罪犯！他在外边乱跑，这他妈的、他妈的就是警察的责任！如果你他妈的不明白，无意冒犯，局长，你他妈的在办公桌后边坐了太他妈的久，忘了条子是他妈的什么意思！”  
听筒对面传来漫长的沉默。Vincent喘着粗气，在两只脚上倒换重心。有一瞬间他后悔了，就像，呃，就像高潮之后总有点失落感。  
“长官？”  
“看在我当过二十年条子的份上，Hanna。看在那二十年份上，我认为你疲劳过度。最好去休个假。你攒了好些带薪假，是吧？”  
“长官——”  
通话断了。Vincent咬着牙，把听筒重重砸回去，公用电话嘎吱一声，摇摇欲坠。一对推着行李车的老夫妇厌恶地瞪他。  
“你们他妈的在看什么？！”Vincent冲他们喊，赶在保安注意到之前跑进机场。说得没错，他正是要去度假。McCauley作案遗迹七日游。再多几天，他的存款就不够用了。  
等抓到Neil，先把他的钱包抢来再说。

所有警察和黑帮的确涌向维加斯，不过周边还大有人在——收账点的会计还在正常工作，以便把赌场收入按时转送纽约。  
Neil告诉他们下一次的目标时，Sonny必须承认自己佩服得要命。这下在纽约记的笔记不是废纸了。  
Travis没表现出热情，他从到达堪萨斯之后就——没精打采。Sonny只能想到这个词，但没精打采通常来讲没有这么让人喘不过气来。  
Travis弄了一辆旧出租车，载着Sonny在城里兜风。Sonny负责计算上下班高峰期，还有路上可能出现的突发状况。  
“你知道，只要你乐在其中，这一趟就没有白白浪费。”Travis说。  
“你在阴阳怪气？Neil专门教给你的？见鬼，他从没教过我。”Sonny记下一所小学，然后捅捅Travis。  
“嘿！”  
“别阴阳怪气地跟我说话！”  
Travis在方向盘上狠拍一记。  
“你有什么毛病？”  
“我有什么毛病？我有什么毛病？”Travis指着窗外，路边闲逛的一伙人，“你有什么毛病？他们是罪犯，我们也一样！结果你把小学当作，哦，‘可疑之处’记下来？”  
Sonny顺着他的手指看过去，那些人毫无疑问是皮条客，很可能也兼卖大麻。他们穿着紧身漆皮裤子，彩色的、斑马纹的宽大西装，也有丝绸运动夹克。其中一个满手带着戒指，冲Travis比了比中指。Travis一脚踩在刹车上，要不是Sonny拦得快，他就冲出去了。  
“你以为自己不是罪犯？非法携带武器！或者Travis先生能自主选择哪些法律要守，哪些可以去他妈的。”  
“你是什么，律师？”  
Travis抖开Sonny的手，重新发动汽车。  
两个人都别扭得很，一路无话。

他们在据点里异常沉默，Neil有其他事挂心也不得不注意。这儿是堪萨斯最好的临时公寓，带家具出租，老式的顶层，四间卧室和一间书房。  
但是塞下三个沉默寡言的男人，其中两个突发冷战，就太显小了。  
Neil摘下眼镜，小心地盖住手上的资料：“你们两个的问题放在工作之外。”  
他得到两声心不在焉的回答。  
Neil等他们各自甩上门，对手上的照片叹了口气。LA的线人说Vincent请了长假，今日将抵达拉斯维加斯机场。  
该问问他怎么带新手，如果还能约一次咖啡的话。Neil想。Vincent追来了。  
Neil感到脑后的神经绷紧，熟悉的热度在皮肤底下流淌。Heat，想起来这么称呼警察的人一定是个天才。  
他舒适地靠在椅背上，摆弄着眼镜腿。Vincent才刚到维加斯，离追到此地还有一阵子。他可以再等一等，再享受一会儿这热度。

“Travis多拿了把枪。”Neil说。  
“所以？”Sonny问。  
“他多拿了一把枪，然后出门了。”Neil补充，从内袋里掏出自己的配枪，放在桌上。“盯着他。”  
Sonny愣愣地盯着手枪，拿过来查过弹夹和保险，上了膛，揣在枪带里。  
Neil按住他肩膀，捏了捏，然后留他继续吃早餐麦片。泡在Travis买的全脂牛奶里。


	3. Chapter 3

“跟你说，宝贝儿。我在维加斯‘有关系’。你懂？”他把胳膊随意搭在冷饮店栏杆上，“而且只是个临时工作，端端盘子，每小时五十块。”  
她起先很犹豫，把技术学校的外套拉开一点点，两只手卡在腰上。她拔直了脖子，希望自己看上去更高、更老成。  
“美人儿，咱们就坐在这儿。大白天，谁都看得见。”他在胸口比了比，摊开手掌，“正派的绅士。”  
她被逗笑了，夸张地耸肩：“行啊，帅哥。不过我三点钟还有课，所以——”  
“我懂，我懂。嘿，最好别跟你的小女朋友们提起——工作这事，她们，哦。”他做了个鬼脸，“你知道小城市的傻丫头。”  
她也应和着咧嘴：“我可不喜欢搭理她们了。俗气得要命。”  
“说得是，美人儿。”他打了个响指，服务员嚼着口香糖溜达过来，无动于衷地两边看看。  
“百威给我，秀兰•邓波儿给这位女士。”他又从椅子上滑下去一点，整个人像瘫了似的。“美人儿？”  
“……好吧，咱们来谈谈生意。”她痛快地一点头，认为这样做非常有职业女性的“范儿”。  
服务员再次嚼着口香糖，把两杯饮料“通通”两声掷在桌上就走了。他挑起眼皮，捏着腔调说了声谢谢，随后对她挤眉弄眼：“小城市。”她尴尬地笑笑。  
他掏出手帕，在她的饮料杯子上抹了一通：“真抱歉弄成这样。等咱们到了拉斯维加斯，我请你去真正像样的酒吧——哦，太遗憾了，我忘了，你不喜欢那种乱糟糟的地方。”  
“不！我是说，我才不像那些——那些土妞儿。”她喷了下鼻子，“我想——”  
另外一双手抓住桌边，整张桌子连带桌布、塑料花和酒水，全飞到街上。  
她尖声大叫。他吓得脸都白了，一声不吭。  
“把你的手绢拿出来。”Travis说。  
服务员在吧台后边，嚼着口香糖，幸灾乐祸地扫了一眼他的狼狈相。Travis看看服务员，把注意力又转回这一对儿身上。  
“我建议你看看他的手绢——”Travis直接从他手里拽出来，展开了，给她看里边的白色粉末。“不好说这是什么，但我觉得不像维生素。”  
她张大了嘴，愣在当场，不敢相信报纸上说的事会发生在自己身上。  
旁边一辆面包车忽然开了门，几个打扮和他相得益彰的男人跳下来。那些彩色夹克和漆皮鞋在正午太阳底下亮闪闪的，让Travis头疼。  
“快跑。”Travis对她说。  
她重拾小城姑娘的本色，撒开两条结实的腿，小牛犊一样跑掉了。车上下来的一个想扑过去抓她，被狠狠挣开，还挨了一巴掌。  
他们骂骂咧咧地走过来，Travis只是摊开两手。  
“警察。”Vincent说，亮出警徽。Travis猛然转身，但Vincent把空着的手按在他肩上。那重量让Travis像下了咒似的动弹不得。  
“你们想自己走，还是我叫辆车送你们？”Vincent说。显然他们都更乐意自行离开。每一个，包括他，都急匆匆溜进面包车，喷着尾气开走了。  
“我建议就坐在这儿。大白天，所有人都能看见。”Vincent说，“视野开阔。”  
Travis皱起眉头打量他。Vincent示意两张空荡荡的椅子，桌子还在街上。所以没人能在桌下藏把枪。  
Travis点点头，和Vincent一起坐下。  
“你想谈什么？”  
“Neil没跟你提起过我？Hanna，Vincent Hanna。洛城的警探。”  
“我都不知道洛杉矶这么大。”  
“看来他真的没提到过我。”  
Travis挑了下眉毛。  
Vincent伸手到口袋里，Travis精神一凛。Vincent另一只手示意他安静，从衣袋里慢慢掏出一本平装书。显然是在机场买的，封面折了一道，还卷了角，但内页干干净净。  
《别无选择的贼》。（Burglars Can't be Choosers）  
“是本好书。”Vincent说。  
Travis看看书，抬起眼睛看看Vincent。  
“你想劝我合作？”  
“我只想推荐一本好书。你看上去在这儿待得很不耐烦。”Vincent说，“比拉斯维加斯差了一大截，更别提纽约。”  
“我能对付过去。”  
Vincent举起两手：“别担心这里边有追踪器。我不是007，你也看得出来。警察局用的追踪器有这么——”  
“这么大。”Travis比了比，“我在军队里见过。”  
“真的？海军还是空军？”  
“海军陆战队。”  
“可不是么。”Vincent说。  
Travis小心地拿过书，翻了翻，又抖了抖。除了几页松动的纸什么也没掉出来。  
“唔，那是我最喜欢的段落。看了好几次。”Vincent说，暗示地眨眼，“建议你也挑那几段看。”  
Travis盯着Vincent，后者坦然地任他盯着。  
“谢谢。”Travis说，把书收进口袋。“还有别的话要说吗？”  
“提醒你，Neil McCauley可能会怀疑。”  
“哈。”Travis说。

Sonny贴着墙，从窗口向下张望冷饮店门廊上的两个人影。Vincent伸手示意，Travis想了想，和他握手。Vincent先起身走远。Travis在原地坐了一会儿，翻翻书，也站起来走开了。  
Sonny攥着Neil给的枪，浑身紧绷。Travis在瞄准器里不紧不慢地走着，他将要走到楼下。Sonny看着瞄准器里的人影逐渐变大，动了动扣着扳机的手——  
他又看着人影逐渐变小。  
Sonny跌坐在地上，汗水浸透了衬衫。

Travis照常在超市买了蔬菜、全麦面包和全脂牛奶。他在酒水区耽搁了一会儿。Neil自己挑红酒，严禁他们俩代劳。不过Sonny可能需要一听啤酒。Travis拿了半打。  
Travis走进地下停车场。他不喜欢底下停车场，阴暗、潮湿、总有股气味。这儿和他停车的时候看起来不一样——有个灯泡坏了。Travis多用了两秒钟才找到自己的车。他走过去。  
有人把Travis撞进黑暗里。  
Travis刚要反击，他觉得对方闻起来相当熟悉。他给这个人挑了一个多月早餐麦片。每个礼拜都不一样，但是要富含巧克力和维生素。  
Sonny把手枪抵在Travis下颚。  
“你和警察见面。”Sonny说。  
Travis能透过汽油、塑料、油漆、灰尘和尿骚味，闻到Sonny身上的须后水。那也是他挑的。  
“我去救个受骗少女，他自己跑跟我来的。我有什么办法。”  
“你拿了一本书。”  
“在我外套口袋里，左边。”  
Sonny没有换手握枪，别着身子从Travis口袋里掏出了平装书。他借着残存的灯光匆忙翻过，里边没有暗号或夹层。只是一本书，《别无选择的贼》。  
“掀桌子的时候我就该打死你。太多不必要的注意。”  
“结果我们到了这个份上。”  
“妈的！”Sonny使劲戳了Travis一下。  
“嘿！”  
“我敢说Neil已经知道了。他会自己打死你。”  
“哦好像你会平安无事似的。掀桌子的时候你就该打死我。”  
“你……你有什么毛病？”  
“我眼睁睁看着一个未成年丫头要被皮条客骗走了，好吗？！”Travis大声喊道，“你有什么毛病？”  
“嘘！”  
“操你的‘嘘’。”  
忽然一道手电光晃过：“那边没事吧，伙计们？”  
Sonny即刻收好枪：“没事，我们没事。”  
“好吧，哥们儿，要是你这么说。你们是要开车走，还是想多待一会儿等着看日落？”  
Travis拉住Sonny：“我们就走。谢谢关心。”  
那个保安嘟囔了几句，离开了。  
他们俩松了口气。  
“现在怎么办？”Travis说。他知道Sonny在黑暗里看着自己，大眼睛闪闪发光。  
Travis再次被一股冲力迎面撞上。这一回Sonny在吻他。

“你看上去有心事。”Neil说，帮Sonny拉开门。  
Sonny僵在门口，一只手还捏着铁丝，没法从锁孔里拔出来。  
“这儿是纽约老板来堪萨斯收钱的地方，Neil。楼上，第五层，507.”Sonny说，“你不会想搞出麻烦。”  
“是啊，所以赶快进来。”Neil说，示意Sonny走进公寓。  
这件公寓恐怕一连住过五个养猫的孤独老太太。干花瓣和猫尿味仿佛从墙纸上散出来，蒙在家具上的白布单子积满灰尘。Sonny看见Neil给他让出路，灰尘团在他脚边散开，粘在锃亮的皮鞋上。  
福尔摩斯能从鞋子看出一个人去过哪里。Sonny想。Neil才刚刚到这儿。  
“我以为咱们要到下周才动手。这间公寓，呃，Travis才来过一次。我打算今天——呃，就现在，仔细看看。”Sonny说。  
“你今天格外健谈。”Neil说，“LA的Hanna警探，听说过吗？”  
Sonny微微摇头。  
“我见过他一面。出类拔萃的猎手。”Neil回味似的，低声说，“他追来了。”  
“要延后吗？”  
Neil眯起眼睛，打量Sonny：“我还以为你会匆忙行事，提早动手。”  
“我学到了点东西。”  
“唔。”  
Neil的胳膊一动，但是Sonny比他更快。Neil的手还在外套衣襟里，Sonny已经拔出自己的左轮指着他。  
“抱歉。抱歉，Neil。”Sonny张了张嘴，下唇颤抖，又紧紧把嘴唇抿在一起。  
“就像我说的，你今天格外健谈。”Neil缓缓抽出手，摊开，放在身体两边。“Travis怎么样？”  
“他很好。”Sonny使劲眨眼睛，慢慢朝窗口后退，“抱歉，Neil。但我干不了这个。”  
“‘这个’指Travis，还是职业罪犯生活？”Neil笑了，为Sonny突如其来的瑟缩。  
Neil转转眼睛，对天花板和石膏吊顶上的小天使叹了口气。“Travis和Hanna见了面，拿了警察的东西。Sonny，Sonny。如果我是你，我做决定会更小心。”  
“我信任他。”  
“去找‘Casino Sam’，问问他什么叫信任。”Neil说，“最后一个忠告，虽然这话听着不吉利——”  
水泥楼梯间传来刺耳的聒噪。几个，或一群男人在里边。  
Sonny眼神一晃。Neil猛然出手，掌跟削向他拿枪的手腕，扑向Sonny。左轮即刻飞到房间另一头，撞在墙上。在撞击声来得及响起之前，Neil已锁住Sonny的喉咙，自己的柯尔特贴在Sonny身侧。他拖着Sonny转身，面向门口。  
一个男人大声嚷嚷，说自己被老虎机骗了。另一个告诉他那是概率。第三个人让他闭嘴。  
Sonny全身紧绷，小幅度地挣扎。  
失误，孩子。这时候你该适当地放松，关注大环境而不是我的胳膊。Neil扣紧手指，感觉都Sonny的脉搏疯狂跳动。  
第一个叫嚷的男人失去了耐心，推了某个人。这时候，第二个人——讲概率的那个——从中劝解。回音在水泥走廊里震荡。  
第二个人的声音渐渐高起来。不，是另外两个人的声音低下去。脚步声再次出现，他们要走了。  
Neil打开保险栓。  
脚步声到了楼梯顶端，转了个弯，继续移动。  
“放开他。”Travis的声音在Neil背后响起。  
既然Travis已经来过，为什么Sonny没有钥匙？这个问题在Neil脑子里闪过。就像所有性命攸关的问题一样，稍微晚了一点。  
Neil依旧扣着Sonny的喉咙，转身面对窗口。Travis跨坐在窗框上，一只脚还踩着外边的防火梯。新鲜的机油蹭在夹克上，Travis并不在乎。  
老式的盗贼体面都去了哪里。Neil摇摇头。  
“这在国际象棋里叫‘困毙’。”Neil说，“除非——”  
“除非你让裁判去他妈的。”Vincent快活的声音从门口传来。“唉，伙计。叛徒味儿比女人味儿还让你头晕。”  
如果再来一个人从背后拿枪指着Vincent，该是个多好的喜剧场景。Neil再次对石膏天使叹了口气，放开了Sonny，任由他去捡枪。他没再管两个活见鬼的学徒，柯尔特指向Vincent的脸。  
“不管你信不信，他们跟我没关系。”Vincent说。  
“我当然相信，否则我早就知道了。”Neil说，“我觉得这里边有歧义。”  
Vincent短促地大笑。  
“帮我个忙，警官。告诉我你怎么在堪萨斯找到行动这么敏捷的好帮手，如果不是克拉克•肯特在外边等支援。”Neil说。  
“他没有援兵。”Sonny说，这会儿他已经站在Travis身边。“街道干净。”  
“嘿，小子。别挡在中间。你想道歉，给我买个水果篮吧。”Neil说。  
“他不会挡着的。是吧，孩子？”Vincent冲他们俩挑起下巴，“那是本好书。你们坐飞机的时候可以一起看。”  
困惑在Travis脸上一闪而过，他不太相信Vincent的意思。  
“街道干净。”Sonny又对Travis说了一遍。  
于是Travis对Vincent轻轻点头，把腿从屋里抽出去，站在防火梯上。Sonny面对室内，端着枪，也从窗口挤了出去。  
他们跑下防火梯的声音像极了轻喜剧欢快的片尾曲。  
Vincent脸上的笑容——那不是微笑，绝不是那么甜蜜的东西——扩大了。Neil半是恼火，半是好笑地瞪他：“怎么，你当警察的年头里从没见过私奔这回事？”  
“多了去了。”Vincent说。  
“我希望他们很快就吵架。”Neil说。  
“非常快。但是在军队和警察局里，他们教给制服男孩其他东西。”Vincent说，“他们说，一旦你要下战壕，就把两只脚都他妈的牢牢扎下去，直到没膝盖。”  
“真可怕。”  
“你连一半都不明白。”  
他们安静了一会儿，同时开始大笑。Vincent放下了枪，Neil也把手枪插回枪带。  
“咖啡？”Neil问，“这回轮到我请。”  
Vincent偏了偏头：“好啊。”

 

END


End file.
